


Small Giant

by delilahdraken



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/pseuds/delilahdraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece about Frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Giant

Creeping  
Crawling  
Insectoid eyes  
Twitching fingers

Searching  
Hunting  
Small frame  
Best of the best

Fighting  
Winning  
Silver frame  
Perfect knives

Little warrior  
Great hacker  
Ruling supreme

But dying alone


End file.
